1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder dislocation acute-phase immobilization orthosis for immobilizing the shoulder joint in a prescribed position.
2. Prior Art
Treatment of a shoulder dislocation has been carried out by supporting the arm immobilized in a sling suspended from the neck.
However, when the arm is suspended by the use of the sling suspended from the neck, the shoulder is immobilized in an internally rotated position.
However, recent studies have revealed that an internally rotated position was not favorable and an externally rotated position was favorable.
In addition, it has been far from being easy to suspend the arm in a sling, and in some cases, the arm weight onto the neck or shoulders causes discomfort or even pain for the patient.
Therefore, a lightweight shoulder dislocation immobilization orthosis, which can respond to various limb positions and can also easily respond to individual patients and can provide sufficient immobilization despite patient's movement, has been widely known as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-299789.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-299789, as shown in FIGS. 8a and 8b, either the E or F-surface of an immobilizer 1 is placed on the abdominal part and the other surface is placed in contact with a patient's forearm part, and the upper limb of the affected side is retained and immobilized by two upper-limb holding belts 10, and while a suspender belt 13 whose length has been adjusted is placed on the unaffected-side shoulder, the same is led behind and is fixed to the immobilizer 1.
Furthermore, as shown in FIGS. 8c and 8d, in order to improve stability of immobilizer 1, one end 17 on an undivided side of a fixture holding belt 16 is fixed onto a surface D of the immobilizer 1, one of the other divided ends 18 is fixed to a surface A, the other thereof is fixed to a surface F, whereby the fixture holding belt 16 is coupled to the immobilizer 1 in a manner covering the abdominal part and waist part.
The respective belts 10, 13, and 16 and the immobilizer 1 are fixed to each other via surface fasteners.